Grumpy
by Rosie2009
Summary: Branch is feeling down in the dumps today. Poppy decides to cure him of his grumpy ailment. Broppy or Branch x Poppy. I don't own Trolls.


**Figured I'd give you guys an early warning: there are a LOT of songs in this fic. LOL**

 **Anyways, on to the story!**

 _Because I'm happy!_

 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof,_

 _Because I'm happy!_

 _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth,_

 _Because I'm happy!_

 _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do!_

A sunshiny day it is today! I'm happy, happy, happy and absolutely nothing in the whole wide world can bring me down! I dance along, feeling the squishy, soft grass between my toes and underneath my feet. I jump into the air and do a flip, landing smoothly and gracefully on the ground. Hot dog! I'm on fire, baby!

Hmm… Singing and dancing is good, but something's missing… Or rather someone… Oh, yeah! Branch! I scan through the crowd around me, all dancing to a happy tune that Suki's got cookin'. I don't see him… Where is that handsome boyfriend of mine?!

I run for his pod. He could be still asleep! What kind of girlfriend would I be to let him sleep past the morning song? THE TROLLING MORNING SONG, PEOPLE! I repeatedly—and quite loudly, may I add—knock on his pod.

"Branch, Branch, Branch, Branch, Branch, Branch, Branch, Branch, Branch!" I yell loudly. However, my demand doesn't achieve quite the outcome I expected. I furrow my brow and open the pod, walking into it shortly after. I look around the kitchen and living room. Nope…

"Branch?" I ask as I walk into the bedroom and look under the made-up bed. Still a nope…

I check in the bathroom. Jeez, where in the hair is he?! I head out of his pod to search for him outside. There are two other spots that I can think of that Branch could possibly be at: the community garden or his favorite tree that's right outside of Bergen Town. I skip toward Branch's tree, eager to see him so that we can sing together.

Ooh! There he is! I run as fast as I can and when I'm right behind him, I jump onto his back, latching on in a hug from behind. Unfortunately, I didn't stop to consider the consequences of barreling into him from behind with him not being aware of my presence. So, in short, we fall unceremoniously in a heap with me sitting on top of him. I squeeze tightly as he sits up quickly.

"Poppy, what in the hair are you doing?!" Branch yells and I pull back from my hug, a little confused. He hasn't acted like this in a while.

"Just giving you a hug..." He frowns and looks away as I straddle his lap looking up at him, incredulously. What is wrong with him today?

"Well, be careful next time," Branch finally grumbles, looking at me. I kiss his lips gently in hopes that he'll get in a better mood. He returns it slightly then lies down on his back. I move off of him and take my place beside him on the grass next to the tree. Gee, what's his problem?

"Hey, Branch?"

"Hmm," he grunts and looks at me, as if asking what I have to say.

"What's wrong with you today?" I ask carefully, hoping my question hasn't offended him too badly. I raises his eyebrow then sighs, looking down.

"I'm just…. A little off today, I guess. Grumpy, you could say." I eye him, curious.

"Why? Did somebody say something rude to you? I can get them! Just tell me who said it! I'll make sure they pay!" I yell, jumping up and hopping mad. I'll get whoever made him this way!

"Poppy, chill. No one did anything to me, okay? I still have to learn to be happy most of the time. It's been a big adjustment for me… Hugging, singing, dancing…. kissing…." He blushes at the last one and I blush a bit too. Branch reaches over and brushes a strand of hair out of my face. I close my eyes and smile, enjoying the feel of his fingers on my face. "So you'll have to excuse my attitude today, honey…" My chest flutters happily at the last word said. It's so nice when he uses words like that. It sends my insides all in a tizzy.

Hmm… I think I need to help my darling Branch to be happy today… Oh, yeah! Three-hundred million ideas entering the brain at once! I open my eyes and grin widely at him. He gulps and watches me warily. I hop up on my feet and grab his hand, pulling him up as well. Branch stumbles a bit and stares at me. Time to get happy, buster!

I kiss his lips quickly and begin singing.

 _Don't worry about a thing!_

 _Coz every little thing's gonna be alright!_

 _Rise up this morning, smile with the rising sun,_

"Poppy, please stop…"

 _Three little birds, pitched by my doorstep,_

 _Singin' a sweet song!_

 _Of melodies pure and true,_

Branch groans as I spin around him.

 _Sayin', 'This is my message to you-ou-ou!'_ I grab his arm and spin him around. He twirls around dizzily and I giggle. This is gonna be so much fun! Branch finally stops and stares at me, presumably curious as to what I'm going to do next. I grin. Time to change songs. Let's bring it down to a more… Shall we say…. Romantic? I saunter over to him, swaying my hips. I see Branch's eyes widen and he gulps.

 _Now that I have captured your attention,_

 _I wanna steal you for a rhythm intervention._

 _Mister T say I'm ready for inspection,_

I stop in front of him and sway in front of him in an alluring dance. Gee, whiz, I hope my plan is working. Nevertheless, I'm having fun with this. My favorite part is seeing him squirm and gawk at me. He's so cute!

 _Show me how you make a first impression…_

 _Oh, oh, can we take it nice and slow, slow?_

 _Break it down and drop it low, low._

 _Coz I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go!_

I wrap my arms around his neck and look at him, my eyes half-lidded. Branch looks at me, a little scared, and removes my arms from around his neck.

"Poppy… You're kinda scaring me, dear. If you don't mind, I think I could get over this better if I were by myself. It's not that I don't want to be around you, it's just that _I'm_ not that fun to be around at the moment, and I don't want you to have to deal with me when I'm this way." I frown and look into his eyes. Hmmph…

"It's okay, Branch. I don't mind being around you when you're a little grumpy," I say. "You know I'll always love you even if you are a bit of an angry bird sometimes….. Right?" I ask and hug him tightly. Branch hugs me back gently. "I just think you need a bit of cheering up." I pull away and grin widely. He stares at me for a long moment and then shakes his head.

"I don't need cheering up, Poppy. I've got this, okay?" I gaze at him, determined to convince him otherwise.

"Branch, whether you appreciate it or not, I am going to make you happy today," I say and grab his arm to pull him toward the Troll Tree where everybody's partying.

"Poppy-"

"Nope."

"Just listen-"

"No, you just sit back and enjoy the ride. We're having fun. Got it?" He reluctantly nods his head and allows me to drag him along.

Eventually, I yank his arm so that he's walking beside me and I latch onto it, hugging it to my front. I glance at his face. Hmm… Still looks not so impressed with my plan… I kiss his jaw and nestle my head on his shoulder. Shortly after, I look up at his face to see if anything's changed. I smile slyly when I see that Branch's face is slightly tinted purple. Oh, yeah! Score for the Poppy!

Soon we arrive at the bottom of the Troll Tree. It's great here! Everybody's singing and dancing and dancing and singing! Branch is sure to love it! I turn to Branch.

"You stay right here. And don't even think of running off. If you go anywhere, I. Will. Find. You," I say, making my wishes for him quite clear.

"Fine. Not that I could get out of this crowd anyway. We need walkways for non-dancing trolls, people!" I hear him yell as I run for Suki's DJ booth. I hop up the steps to where she's sitting.

"DJ, my girl! You think you could put me on a sweet tune all about dancing?" I ask enthusiastically. She smiles and holds up a CD case.

"Will this work for you, Popps?" she asks. I vigorously nod my head.

"Oh, yeah! You got it! Catch you later, girlfriend!" I yell as I head back to Branch.

I soon spot him standing in the midst of a bunch of girls trying to dance with him. What do they think they're doing?! He looks extremely bored with them. That's good! They'll learn to back off as soon as I come over and plant a big one on him!

I stomp over to Branch and he looks relieved. I grab his hand and pull him to me, shortly thereafter giving him a big kiss on the mouth. Branch stiffens but returns it slightly. I pull away and as soon as I do, the song I asked for hits my ears.

 _Mmm, eh, mmm, hey!_

 _Don't think about it, just move your body._

 _Listen to the music, sing, 'oh, eh, oh!'_

I start to sing with the music and Branch watches me, bored.

 _Just move those left feet, go ahead get crazy!_

 _Anyone can do it, sing, 'oh, eh, oh!'_

 _Show the world you got that fire,_

 _Feel the rhythm getting louder-er-er,_

 _Show the world what you can do,_

 _Prove to them you got the moves, hey!_

 _I don't know about you,_

I dance enthusiastically in front of him and pull him along so that Branch is being yanked in whatever direction I dance in. I look at his face and notice he's smiling a little. SCORE!

 _But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah!_

 _I'm better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah!_

I grin widely when I notice him starting to dance with me. This is working!

 _We can do this together._

 _Betcha feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah, oh!_

Branch is even singing with me at this point! This is super-de-duper awesome!

 _When you finally let go,_

 _And you slay that solo,_

 _Coz you listen to the music, sing, 'oh, eh, oh!'_

Branch is now serenading me with his beautiful voice… It sounds so wonderful!

 _Coz you're confident, bae,_

 _You make your hips sway,_

 _We knew that you could do it, sing, 'oh, eh, oh!'_

He then stops singing and brings me close. Our noses touch gently and Branch looks into my eyes, tenderly smiling at me.

"Thank you," he says sweetly and kisses my nose, forehead, cheeks, and finally my lips. Jeez, he knows exactly what to do to get me swooning. I grab his face and pull him closer for a deeper kiss. Branch slips his tongue in my mouth and I gladly fight back against it, tongue-wrestling. He's stroking my sides and I'm running my hands through his hair, enjoying the feel of the silky strands between my fingers. Branch finally pulls away and smiles handsomely at me. Good grief, my knees are feeling a bit weak…

"I love you, Poppy," he says gently and I smile at him.

"I love you too, Branch," I respond.

"AWWWWWWWW…" Branch pulls away from me but I keep a tight hold on his arm. I look around. Yep, we just made out in front of nearly the whole Troll Tree population along with who knows how many Bergens. Dang, not the smartest move on my part to get him to open up…

Branch frowns and is blushing like crazy. Of course, I can't imagine that I look much better. He moves him arm so that he has my hand and he begins to walk away from the crowd. I follow along, well more like I'm being dragged along.

Finally, he stops beside where our whole encounter began this morning. I open up my mouth to speak, but quickly close it when I feel Branch's hand in my hair and the other resting on my waist, pulling me closer to him. Oooh…. That's nice… He knows just how to make me shut up. Which is both a good and a bad thing. I sometimes wonder if it's more bad than- scratch that, definitely more good than bad. I sigh happily as the fingers slightly scratch my scalp.

"So, are you over being grumpy?" I ask when I collect my thoughts well enough to speak a coherent sentence.

"Yeah. Thanks to a certain, super-annoying somebody who wouldn't leave me alone until I was." I huff and whack his chest gently.

"I am not annoying," I trail off as he strokes my cheek and kisses my neck gently.

"Yes, you are. And don't dare argue against it or I'll use my secret weapon against you," Branch says and wiggles his fingers for emphasis.

"You're despicable," I mutter half-heartedly.

"That's why you love me."

 **Hi, everyone! I hope you enjoyed! The songs that are sang during the fic, in order, are "Happy" by Pharrell Williams, "Three Little Birds" by Bob Marley but it's the version from the 2015 animated film** _ **Strange Magic**_ **, "Slow Down" by Selena Gomez, and "Better When I'm Dancing" by Meghan Trainor. I hope you all enjoyed, even if there were an insanely huge amount of songs in here!** **Read, review, and have a great day!**


End file.
